The Bully Game
by Apolla and Luna
Summary: Rei is being bullied by the Blitzkreig Boys badly. Kai finds out, and after Rei gets rushed to the ER Kai finds himself having to choose between his feelings...and his team. T.T
1. Chapter 1

Hey...this is our first story. Flames will be laughed at, tortured, and eventually will die in a fire.

This is the basic story:

When Kai's team starts to bully Rei, Kai feels a strange obligation to protect him. But what started out as harmless pranks quickly turned into abuse. And when Rei gets injured so badly he is rushed to the ER, Kai has to choose: his cherished friendship (and confused feelings for Rei), or his team, and his overwhelming desire to win.

Hope you enjoy it! Remember what we said about flames. You can flame if you want, but it won't really bother us. BWAHAHA!!!

DISCLAIMER:

We do not own Beyblade. And if we did, it would NOT be a kids' show.

CHAPTER ONE

…Something simple, like an accident, can turn into something horrible…

…Here's how the story goes…

It all started with soda. Yes, soda. Three sodas, to be exact. You're not reading this wrong. It was just after lunch and Kai was walking back to his team's room. He was annoyed, and slightly pissed off. He had been up all night training for the past few days, and had gone without proper sleep. The smallest of things set him off. Like running into someone.

As he fell, he hit his head on a doorknob. That did it. He stood angrily and, without looking to see who it was, hissed, "Watch where you're going, baka!"

"Oh…sorry, Kai," came a small voice.

Kai looked down. It was Rei, who had fallen down as well and who had a blush on his face.

Kai sighed. "It's all right. I'm irritable. But seriously, watch where you're going."

Kai gave his hand to Rei and the hybrid took it. As Rei stood, Kai looked at him carefully and noticed that Rei was wet. Wet and sticky. Gross.

Rei looked at the ground. "So…I'll see you around, then?" His voice sounded sad.

The phoenix watched him as he turned the corner and vague thoughts filled his head. Then, one vague thought turned into a full-blown concern. _Why was Rei wet?_ Deciding to find out, he called, "Hey, Kon!"

Kai turned the corner to see Rei standing still with his back to Kai. "Yeah, Kai?"

Dranzer's owner walked up to him. "Why are you wet?"

"No reason," the hybrid replied, trying to pull a strand of hair out of his eyes. The hair was sticking to his eyelashes. "And it certainly doesn't involve your tea…" Rei stopped abruptly. He could feel Kai's gaze on him, although he was forcefully looking down. "Ne – never mind. Bye."

The Neko started to walk away with astounding bravado, but felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Rei…what happened?" Kai's voice was sharp and demanding, and Rei felt himself being turned around quickly and harshly.

After a long, fierce glaring battle, Rei gave in. "Well…your team invited me to go for a soda. Well, I _got _a soda…just not the way I expected. They were nice enough to give me three…" Rei looked down. Was that…a _tear? _No, it couldn't be.

"Rei…_what did they do?"_

"I told you. They gave three sodas to me…well, they gave three sodas to my _hair, _anyway."

Kai's hand slipped off Rei's shoulder and fell to hang loosely at his side. He was dumbfounded. "I – I'm sorry, Rei…" And he found that he truly was.

Rei gave him a small, disbelieving smile. "I'll bet you are." The Neko left, leaving Kai staring after him in shock and annoyance. But this time, he was annoyed at his team…something that made him wary and more upset than usual.

Rei opened the door to the room of the White Tiger X team. Poking his head inside, he gave a sigh of relief. No one was there. He walked in, hoping his own team would not find out what had happened. Knowing them, they were likely to get protective. And that would end badly for at least one someone.

The door to the Blitzkreig Boys' rooms was pulled open quite roughly and slammed shut. Kai Hiwatari was pissed. And poor Tala! He was the only one in the room. Boy, was he in for a…_treat…_

Tala was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. "Kai."

"Don't 'Kai' me. Why did you do that to Rei?"

Tala looked over at Kai, amused. "Do what to that freak?"

Kai's fuse was very, very short. "You know exactly 'what.' Don't try to play this off."

Tala turned back to the television, trying to hide the smirk that was creeping onto his face. "Oh, _that. _Heh. That was a _complete accident. _We didn't mean to make a fool out of him."

Kai finally exploded. "Accident? _Accident? _Tala, Rei was almost _crying _when I met him in the hallway. He said you were nice enough to give his hair _three sodas. _That was some 'accident.' Of course. You didn't _mean to._ I understand _completely." _With a roll of his eyes, Kai stuffed his anger down…for the moment.

Tala looked him in the eye and said, with cruel amusement, "He was _crying?_ Why do _you _care what we do to that _halfwit?"_

Kai was taken aback. "Er…" Why _did _he care so much? "That is not your concern…_halfwit? _Rei is not…dumb…"

Tala had given up all pretense of hiding his smirk; indeed, he was laughing silently and rocking back and forth. "_You," _he said between bouts of laughter, "need to sleep more. You know it's bad when you stand up for an idiot like that _Neko-Jin."_

Furious with Tala, the rest of the team, and himself, Kai stormed to his own room and slammed the door roughly. He would deal with the rest of his team later. Hopefully their legs were feeling up to a night's worth of laps. For now, though, he would take to heart the one piece of Tala's cruel ramblings and sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep wouldn't come. Again, vague thoughts began to form in his mind, and although he had trouble grasping even one, eventually a few stood out as clearly as if someone had shouted them in his ear.

_Why was he so worried about what happened to Rei? _

He thought for a while, and then a plausible answer came: he was used to being

Rei's captain, and, as a captain, he needed to be concerned about his teammates.

"Yeah…that's it," he mused sleepily.

Kai yawned and settled himself down into the soft bed. As he closed his eyes, another thought popped into his head, making him irritated again.

_But maybe it's because Rei is a close friend…_

Kai shook himself. "I don't have friends. I like being alone. It's easier that way." Now irritated at himself for thinking such nonsense, he realized he wasn't getting any sleep today either. He got up and started to pace back and forth, trying (and failing) to push Rei out of his mind.

After a long shower, Rei finally had washed the soda out of his hair and eyes and off his face. Remembering suddenly that Mr. Dickinson wanted to talk to him about his team, he set off. He was on his way back from the office when _it _happened.

REI'S POV

THUD. You know, I've always been a klutz. I was just walking along when I just happened to trip over…Dranzer? No, not the bird. The beyblade. I got up on my knees and picked it up. Kai must've dropped it when I ran into him. Oh! He was battling tomorrow. He would need Dranzer back!

I stood and headed for his room. I knocked on the door, hoping _they_ weren't there. They were.

"Well…if it isn't the kitty. How _purrrr_fect," Brian sneered. Oh, give me a break, will ya?

"I came to give Dranzer back to Kai. He…"

"What? You stole it?" Brian's glare was ice cold.

"No! I…we…"

"Shut it. You probably fixed it so Kai would lose. We'll need to fix that."

I couldn't move. Brian grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me (rather roughly, I must say) into the room. "Tala," Brian hissed, "get Kai. He has an…unwanted visitor."

Tala sneered at me before knocking on Kai's door. Brian left and I felt incredibly small and insignificant. I could hear Kai and Tala's discussion, and then it happened. The final straw.

END REI'S POV

"Kai! You have a visitor!" Kai's door opened. "The _halfwit's _here to see you," Tala said.

Kai blinked. "Halfwit?"

"Yeah. That so-called human named _Rei," _came the disgusted answer.

"Rei's _not _a half…"

"He's stupid…and half cat. He's a _monster." _The sentence was said almost _too _loudly. Kai didn't notice that Rei had suddenly shaded his eyes. Tala continued his tirade. "Get him out of here before he contaminates this place. He'll probably shed everywhere, and I don't want his nappy hair on _my _bed, thank you very much."

Everyone's head turned as the door was suddenly slammed shut. On the table, Kai saw his missing beyblade. Dranzer.

Rei had his back against the door, knees bent slightly, holding himself up with his hands. He couldn't stop his face from turning red; nor could he stop the silent tears that were making their ways down his cheeks.

END CHAPTER ONE

Please read and review. Tell us what you think!

Till next time,

Apolla and Luna

Goddesses of Day and Night

Mistresses of Space

We Lurve You!


	2. Chapter 2

Apolla: HEY! We are Back!!! And thank you to all of our wonderfull reviewers! I love you guys!

Luna:...

Apolla: Luna loves you to.

Any way! Disclaimer: Don't...own...Beyblade...(sobs...I had such big hopes for my version!)

Enjoy!!!

CHAPTER TWO

Rei's POV

I've never felt guilty about winning a fight before. I do it all the time, and it's never bothered me. So why is it bothering me so much now? They _did _start the fight...and I ended it. It was just like every other challenge…

…No, actually, it wasn't. When I can beat two very big people up by myself, it probably means they aren't very good fighters. But…this is Tala and Brian we're talking about! This is all very confusing to me. And, contrary to popular belief, I _hate _being confused.

And now Mr. Dickinson wants to see me…I've never been this scared to talk to an old man in my life. It's not Mr. Dickinson that scares me…it's the prospect of my team suffering because of _my _actions. Although it _was _self-defense, I still fought with Tala and Brian. I just hope Mr. Dickinson will understand.

End Rei's POV

"Well, Rei, now that I hear your side of the story, I don't know who to believe. I was hoping to find some similarities in the two stories, but really, the only thing I know for sure is that you took on two bigger boys, and won. I suppose, since I don't know which story is the right one, I can't really take sides. So you're free to go." Mr. Dickinson smiled a small smile, and added, as Rei was opening the door, "Rei…thank your lucky stars you knew Kung Fu. They could have really hurt you."

Rei walked quickly through the doorway and closed the door. It was his turn to smile. Mr. Dickinson wasn't angry. And, since he had shown what he was capable of, maybe – just maybe – Tala and Brian would lay off. Maybe…

"Rei!" The voice behind Rei sounded a bit angry, and a bit familiar.

Rei turned round. "Kai?"

Rei saw an angry glint in Kai's crimson eyes, and noted that Kai was…very pissed off. The phoenix practically stomped over to Rei.

Furiously, Kai hissed, "_What _do you think you were _doing?"_

Rei blinked and asked softly, "I'm sorry? I was defending myself… kind of." He looked back up but the angry glint hadn't left Kai's eyes. "Why do you ask? It's not like anything will come out of it." He began to walk away when he felt a tight grip on his arm and was turned harshly around. "_What?!_"

Kai leaned down, (a little _too_ close for Rei's comfort) and snarled. "Ever wonder that they might be mad at your for doing that? Ever think about that?"

Rei blinked, allowing Kai to continue. "I saw them walking back to our rooms. They were pissed. It's bad enough to see Brian or Tala pissed but to see both of them pissed at the same time…the last person who saw them like that was killed… _killed, _Rei!"

Laying a hand on Kai's chest, he pushed the phoenix away and inhaled, trying to calm himself down. "Why do you care? I'm not on your team anyway."

Kai was on the verge of exploding as well. "So…you don't care that they might hurt you?" He seethed.

That question sent Rei back to his earlier one. "Like I asked…_why do you care_?"

Kai couldn't answer. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know why he cared. "I just…"

Rei's eyes narrowed to slits. He stared at Kai, seething, showing his two pointy fangs. "You just what, Kai? You just want to warn me of what they are planning to do? Are you a double agent now?"

"You know what? I'm not even having this discussion with you right now."

"Good," Rei said, and he walked away.

Kai was fuming as he walked back to his room. He didn't know exactly why he was angry, or why he even cared about what happened to Rei. He wanted to put Rei completely out of his thoughts, but the more he tried, the more difficult it became. Rei's question weighed heavily on Kai's mind: _Why do you care?_

"I can't believe that…_freak…_did that to us," came a sharp, biting voice from inside the rooms belonging to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Yeah," came the reply.

Kai leaned against the wall beside the door and listened. He knew who they were talking _about_…but who were they talking _to?_

"If he believes that he can get away with what he did he is in for a reality check. A very _harsh _reality check."

There was a pause, in which neither of the boys said anything, but the tension lay so thickly in the air that Kai knew the discussion wasn't over.

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking." Tala's voice had a slightly menacing quality to it. Kai had heard that tone only once before…and he didn't particularly want to cross Tala when he was like this. Bad things would happen.

Kai puzzled over an earlier question: who _were _they talking to? It sounded like they were on the phone…but who would support them in their doings? Leaning against the door a bit more he pressed his ear more to the door. Frowning when he didn't hear anything he began to pull himself away when he heard a faint voice coming from the room. Then Tala's voice: "Of course."

Backing away, Kai turned and sprinted down the hall. (A/N: It's not like Kai to run from stuff is it? O.o Don't kill me! Kill Luna! Luna: HEY!!! Apolla: ...ok…I'll shut up now.) When he was sure he was away far enough from his room he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. The phoenix ran a hand through his hair before realization hit him…hit him hard. _They were after Rei…_

_I have to find him first!_ Kai thought drastically. Turning a corner he headed for the main doors, hoping he would find Rei before…before anything bad happened.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was quite chilly out. Normally Rei didn't like to go out in this kind of weather but he needed a break from what had happened earlier with Kai. _I didn't mean to be so harsh…I just don't like it when people try to protect me. I _can_ take care of my-self._

The tiger sighed before he started walking back to the hotel that the teams were currently staying. He gave a small smile when he remembered that the captains of the teams had their own room. _And I thank all heavenly beings that love me at the moment. _ No silly questions from his team about the Tala/Brian incident.

He was…happy today. He hadn't been happy for a while because of the bullying. But it had been almost two weeks since that had began so Rei was used to their snide comments or rude ones. He silently hoped that this ounce of happiness would last for a while. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Hello…Kitten."

Kai gave out a groan as he slumped against the wall of a bakery. He'd been looking for Rei for over two hours. _Nothing is going to happen to him. He'll be fine…_ But he froze when he looked across the street and saw the event that was happening. "Rei…"

Rei turned and his heart lurched. In front of him, looking incredibly ticked was Tala. Feeling the hands grip his shoulders tightly confirmed this thoughts that Brian was there as well. "Y-yes? Wh-what do you want?"

Tala…smiled? "Oh, we just wanted to…" He broke off and a moment later Rei felt cold hands around his neck. "We wanted to…pay you back for that _wonderful _gift you gave us this morning. I think you'll find our gift…suitable."

Rei opened his mouth but before he could even take a small sip of air the hands around his thin neck close tightly. Rei gagged and tried desperately to get out of Brian's death grip but he was failing miserably. Everything around him was turning black. He couldn't see or breathe.

Rei didn't know how long he was in this position; he was focusing on his burning lungs. Just when he thought that he was going to die, he heard a voice yell out; "What do you think you are doing?!"

Everything the Neko saw was black. Nothing looked normal. He couldn't stay awake any longer. Suddenly, the hands released him and he fell to the ground. He heard footsteps and felt hands pick him up and held him tightly. He gagged then opened his eyes.

"Rei…Rei!"

The tiger looked up and the face of Kai Hiwatari came into view. "K-Kai?"

Kai's eyes softened and he pulled Rei into a hug. "Oh thank Kami you're alright. I thought…for a second I was going to loose…" He drew off. "We need to get you back. Can you stand?"

Rei tried. He really did, but his legs wouldn't support him. "I-I'm sorry. I don't think I can…"

Kai looked back down and he felt his heart melt slightly. Leaning down he took the shivering Neko-Jin in his arms once again. "I'll help you."

It took a little over an hour to reach the hotel. Kai lead him over to the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button. Rei looked up, confused. "My room's on the 2nd floor Kai."

"Hn."

They where quite for the rest of the trip. Rei was thinking hard. Where was Kai taking him? He soon found out that he was being taken to Kai's room…WAIT!

_HIS ROOM??  
_

Kai pulled the door open and gently lead the smaller boy over to the bed. "Are you ok?" _Idiot…of course he isn't ok! _Kai thought to himself.

_Idiot…of course I'm not ok! _"I'm fine…"

Kai stood and walked over to the window. He was closing the blinds when he heard a soft voice. "Why?"

The phoenix turned. "I'm sorry?"

Rei was looking at the ground. His eyes held fear, sadness, and pain. "Why? What did I do to them? I only reacted on instinct this morning… I didn't mean…I didn't…"

Kai softened slightly and the sight. He walked over to the bed before calmly sitting down and pulling the boy into a hug. "I don't know. I honestly don't." He began to rub his hand up and down Rei's back. _ I could have stopped this…I know it._

After a while Rei's breathing evened out and Kai knew he was a sleep. Kai, however, couldn't let him go. "I almost lost you today, Rei." He gave out a choked sob. He'd almost lost a close friend…like his parents. _That won't happen…ever again._

Kai laid Rei down and proceeded in changing Rei's clothes. After, Kai tucked Rei into the bed. Wiping a tear away from Rei's soft cheek, Kai leaned down. "I promise Rei. This won't happen again. You're a free spirit, I know that. But I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. I promise to protect you."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

OOO… Rei's got a body guard! But will he like it?? Next chapter: Kai and Rei have some fun…

Apolla: You'll have to wait and see what type of fun it is. _Smirks!_

Luna: Yay…they wait.

Kai: What are you going to do to Rei in the next one?

Apolla: Wow! You came! You got my call! .

Kai: Well, after you threatened me with Hell's Fury I thought I should come.

Rei: I came too.

Luna: Yay…

Apolla: Luna! Be more…optimistic!

Luna: Optimism sickens me.

Apolla: O.o…well…ignore Luna…R&R!!!

Rei: I'll hug you…(huge kitty eyes.)

Kai: (glares) review…NOW!!

Rei: Be nice Kai-koi.

End

Apolla and Luna


	3. Chapter 3

Apolla: We're BACK!!! Sorry to those who we've neglected.

Luna: Sure we are...

Kai: Are you going to hurt Rei again? Because if you do I'll...

Rei: Kai...it's a story. I'll be fine.

Kai: Kitten. (Kissed Rei)

Apolla: Awww!!!

Luna:...

Alright!!! Let's get on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...because if I did...heh heh heh heh...

Luna: Use your imagination...

CHAPTER THREE

_No…No I don't want to…_ It was horrible. _No! _He kept thinking. _I don't want to…I don't want to!_

"I don't want to follow the Fish prints!!" Rei bolted upright. He gave out a small gasp then laid back down. _What a weird dream…_ He froze. _My bed's on the other side of the room…_ He sat up slowly. This wasn't his room. Where was he? The Neko put on his thinking face and did just that. So…he'd beaten up Tala and Bryan… (A/N: I realized that I was spelling Bryans name wrong…I'm sorry…), then yelled at Kai…Left the building and….He stopped thinking and brought a hand up to his neck. It was still sore.

He closed his eyes as he remembered. Why hadn't he taken Kai's advice and stayed out of Tala's and Bryan's way? He coughed slightly and winced as his neck throbbed horribly. The Neko stood up, swayed then began to walk towards the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Rei froze. Turning, he locked eyes with none other then Kai Hiwatari. "I-uh…um, to my room?"

Kai walked toward him, making the smaller boy stiffen. "Need help? You still seem weak."

Rei looked at the floor. "I'll be fine. Uh, Kai?" Rei made sure Kai was looking at him before he continued. "I-ah…thank you. Thank you a lot." Keeping his eyes on the floor he waited for Kai's response.

"You're welcome." Kai muttered back as he let his hand travel up to Rei's neck. Rei looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. "Does it hurt still?" Kai's eyes were soft, almost like…Rei shrugged of _that_ thought.

The hybrid nodded. "Yeah, a lot." His voice sounded harsh.

Kai stared at him for a while before he shook his head and removed his hand from Rei's shoulder. "Do you want some water?"

The Neko looked up at him. "Sure?"

Kai left, and for some reason Rei was glad Kai had left. _That was an awkward moment._ Why was the hybrid glad that Kai had left? Sitting down on the bed he put his hands in his lap and waited for Kai to return.

The door opened and Kai walked back in. "Here you go." He said as he handed Rei the cup of water. Rei took it with a small 'thank you' and the room fell silent again. Rei didn't like the silence.

Kai could sense Rei's uneasiness and began to talk. "So…there is a street fair going on today…"

Rei looked up at him, wondering what Kai was trying to say. "Yeah?"

Kai looked at the floor and Rei had to hide his laughter. Kai was _nervous_! The phoenix continued. "So….would you like to…"

"Yes."

Kai looked up. "What?"

Rei smiled at him. "Yes!"

Kai returned the smile, and then startled the hybrid by walking over and leaning down, dangerously close to the Neko's face. "Then let's get you ready."

"Ooh! Look over there Kai! Look at all the games!" Rei was beaming. He grabbed Kai's hand and began to lead him over to the fair. Kai, however, didn't notice where Rei was taking him. He was too busy focusing on Rei's soft hand. _What is wrong with me today?_

Kai had been wondering that ever since Rei had come out of his room wearing baggy black pants, plain red Chinese top and no headband. The phoenix had been having the hardest time keeping his eyes off the Neko. The hybrid just looked beautiful…_Beautiful? _

Rei looked back at him, smiling and Kai smiled back. Yeah…beautiful.

Apolla: See Kai, I didn't hurt him...yet.

Luna: Yawn

Kai: Good thing that you didn't hurt him...But cool...a date!

Rei: Please review...I'll hug you( Kitty Eyes)

Kai: And if you don't...I just might get mad...

Rei: (Rolls eyes) Yeah and you wouldn't want that...

R&R

Thanks

Apolla and Luna


	4. Chapter 4

Rei: Hi everyone! Sorry they're so late in updating...Apolla got mononucleosis.

Kai: I didn't even know you knew that word!

Rei: smiles evilly I've got secrets too, you know...

Apolla: Well, I'm better now!

Luna: coughs loudly Bully for you.

Apolla: Well, it's time for the story!

Luna: muttering and sitting deathly still

Apolla: Luna?

Luna: still muttering

Rei: Luna, what are you doing?

Luna: You interrupted my meditation. stands up and darkens eyes You will die.

Kai: stands in front of Rei Not a chance.

Luna: shrugs sits back down and goes back to muttering

Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade. Pity. We do, however, own a computer. doh! But you already knew that, didn't you?

Flamers beware. You will roast in a fiery pit if you come near us. giggle Just kidding. But your flames will be laughed at, tortured, and thrown into icy cold water. grin

Kai Hiwatari was daydreaming…which didn't make any sense. The word 'daydream' wasn't even in Kai's vocabulary. But here he was, sitting on a bench, waiting for his Neko-Jin to return from the plaza, where he was buying a popsicle. Wait…_his _Neko-Jin? Why was he thinking…like…that?

"Kai, dearest?"

The phoenix blinked. "Huh?"

"Kai-koi!"

Kai looked up and froze when he saw Rei running toward him, arms outstretched. Rei threw his arms around Kai's neck, making a purring noise as he settled his head on Kai's chest. Kai blinked a few times, then smiled a small, private smile and slipped his arms around the hybrid's waist. He stiffened when he felt something soft and wet on his lips…

"Mmph!"

Rei nipped his lips in response. "I'm back."

Kai moaned.

"Kai? Kai? KAI!!!"

Kai blinked and opened his eyes to see Rei standing in front of him, a popsicle dangling from his mouth and rubbing another popsicle on Kai's lips, trying to get it into his mouth. Kai lifted his hand and took hold of the end of the popsicle stick.

"Here, Kai. I thought you might be warm, so I got you a popsicle as well," Rei said happily.

_Rei thought right, _Kai mused. But in truth, only one part of him was warm…he crossed his legs, putting his mask on and muttered, "Thanks." He mentally cursed himself. Why was he feeling like this? He blamed the heat. _I hate summer._

The sun was close to setting when Kai and Rei left the street fair. They walked back to the hotel in silence; the smaller boy was enjoying the scenery, and the larger…well, he was enjoying the scenery as well. The sights, the sounds, the smells…

Two voices battled in his head.

"It's love," the first voice said.

"It's the _heat,"_ the second voice countered.

"Love."

"Heat."

"Love."

"Heat."

"Love."

"Kai!"

The voices stopped as Kai heard the voice of the source of his mental argument. "Yes?"

Rei smiled. "Thank you for the day. I had a lot of fun." Suddenly, Rei frowned. "Oh…that sounded like something I'd say after a date. Not that I think this was a date…I just…" Rei blushed. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

The phoenix nodded, amused. Rei sighed, then fingered the bruise on his neck. Kai looked at him, worried. "Does it still hurt?"

Rei blushed and said, innocently, "Does what hurt?"

"The bruise on your neck."

"It tingles a bit, but mostly I'm worried about what I should tell the others."

Kai smirked. "Just tell them it's a hickey."

Rei's eyes widened. "Was that a…joke?"

Kai nodded. "But if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you myself."

Rei laughed a beautiful, silky laugh. "Kai…I had a great time. Thanks for helping me out last night and today. I needed it." He gave his friend a small hug before entering the hotel.

Kai stared at the spot Rei had just abandoned, and the voices took over again.

"Love."

"Heat!"

"Love!"

"Heat!"

"LOVE!"

Kai couldn't sleep that night…again. What had that daydream been about…and where had it _come _from? He shivered as he remembered Rei's dream lips. They'd felt like _rose petals…_

BANG!

The phoenix hit his head against the headboard angrily. _Get. These. Thoughts. Out. Of. Your. Head. Hiwatari! _Kai kept yelling at his voices, but the thoughts of Rei never left him. Rei's smile, his lips, his beautiful long hair, his _eyes…_

Rei's eyes. They were so _beautiful…_ Kai was brought down to reality with sickening quickness when someone knocked on the door. Kai jumped when he opened the door…

"Yes, Rei?"

Rei blushed. "Er…I'm sorry to be a bother, but…" He didn't continue. Instead, he leapt up and pressed his lips against Kai's.

Kai moaned for the second time today. Rei's lips felt exactly like they had in the dream…

"Kai? Kai? Earth to Kai!"

The phoenix came to when he heard Rei's voice. "Ugh. I'm sorry. I'm just…very tired," he muttered.

The Neko blinked…and blinked again. "You…apologized?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "So?"

The hybrid suddenly broke into a huge grin, and flung his arms around Kai's neck. "This is great, Kai! You've broken new ground! Congratulations!"

To Kai's great dismay, Rei pulled away. "The real reason I came over was to get my clothes…you know…from yesterday."

Kai blinked, confused. "Oh, yeah," he said, as he remembered yesterday's events. He went to get them, and returned a few moments later. "Here," he said, giving them to Rei in such a way that he could touch the hybrid's hands for a moment.

Rei took them. "Thanks," he said, then started to walk away. Then he turned around and said, "Hey, were you sleeping before I came? You've got a bit of drool on your chin." He waved and left.

Kai brought his hand up to his chin and wiped the drool away. He cursed Rei's good eyesight and went back into his room. _I hate summer…and it's the blasted heat!_

Kai headed to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. This time he didn't bother to tune out the voices.

"Love."

"Heat."

"Love."

"Heat."

"Love!"

"He – oh, okay, it's love."

Kai smiled a small smile as he stepped into the shower.

END

Apolla: We have returned, triumphant and full of life!

Luna: ...

Apolla: And we'd like you to read, review...

Luna: ...and recycle.

Apolla: looks at Luna Huh?

Luna: shrugs It's good to recycle. It keeps the earth from getting overrun by landfills, waste fires, flies, RATS...taps Apolla's shoulder behind her back

Apolla: screams

Luna: grins evilly Read and review, or the same to you!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Luna, badly disguised as a vampire (except for the teeth - those are real), sneaks in and starts to play 'evil villain' theme music on an organ.

Apolla slides in, looking like a cross between an easter bunny and Snow White. In fact, that's exactly what she's done with her costume: ripped up her easter bunny costume, and sewed it in random places onto her Snow White costume, making her look like a really BAD version of Cruella De Vil.

Apolla: We're _here..._

-insert music from 'Poltergeist'-

Luna stops playing her organ and whaps Apolla on the head.

Luna: Apolla, play-time is over. It's time to get down to...business...or something?

Apolla: -rolls eyes- Since when are YOU motivated?

Rei: Kai...I think the world is ending!

-Kai rolls his eyes too-

Apolla: Well, I think Rei liked my costume. Right, Rei?

Luna: -glares daggers at the poor neko-jin- If you say that you liked her costume, I will personally see to it that you're not around to 'like' any more costumes. On anyone.

Rei: -gulps- Well, it's interesting...but I don't know if I can say that I like it...-lightbulb- but you should wear whatever you feel comfortable in. And it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.

Luna cracks her knuckles menacingly.

Rei: Kai! The world really IS ending! For me, anyway!

Kai: -evil glint- Well, in that case... -drags Rei into another room and locks door-

Apolla: I just hope they're quiet this time.

Luna: We don't own stuff, and the stuff that we do own is not stuff that was already owned by someone else. Capiche?

-

_"You cheated!"_

_"No, I didn't. I won fair and square."_

_"You call forcing me to play a game I'd never even heard of _fair?"

_"It's not my fault you were too high-and-mighty to learn to play poker."_

Kai stopped, and shook his head in confusion. "What the hell?"

_"…No, YOU are!"_

_"Oh, I'm the freak? Who's the one prancing around in a stupid white dress playing a metal recorder and looking down on my Thursday night poker tournaments?"_

_"…Shut up."_

_"No."_

_"…Please?"_

_"……………No."_

Kai rubbed the back of his head in distress. "What the HELL!"

Rei had somehow snuck up behind Kai and was now looking at him with an expression of curiosity and…no, that couldn't be amusement. Rei wouldn't laugh at him…would he?

"…Kai?"

Kai succeeded in pushing down a blush as he answered, oh-so-intelligently, "Eh?"

The object of his denied affection cocked his head and raised one eyebrow. Damn, he looked cute…

"Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway yelling 'What the hell?' Wouldn't it be better to do that…in your room or something?"

Kai _would _have answered, if he hadn't suddenly discovered the identities of the two arguing voices in his head…which had moved to his…_shoulders?_

_Hmm. So there really _are _shoulder-angels and shoulder-devils. Interesting. I wonder which one's on my side?_

_…Wait. What _is _my side? And why am I believing in this? It's obviously a hallucination. Perhaps I got too much sun yesterday._

"…Kai? Kai? _Kai? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS IGNORE ME?"_

Kai shook himself out of his…_hallucinations. _This time, he had a much better response. "Iih?"

Rei threw his hands up in defeat. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me. I've got a suspicion that…" Rei shuddered, and Kai was sure he'd done it involuntarily. "…I think that someone's going to drag me to the mall with…them…if I don't have plans. Please?"

Kai looked at the boy in front of him, thinking. On the one hand, he could spend another day with Rei, having fun…having fun making sure he didn't get hurt. His expression became impossible to read, and then he widened his eyes in horror. Rei had just gotten his 'lightbulb' expression, and Kai didn't know if he could resist whatever attack came next.

Rei had activated the dreaded kitty-eyes. Kai groaned. He couldn't resist the _kitty-eyes. _He doubted even _Tala _could resist Rei's kitty-eyes, and that was saying something, given the fact that he and Bryan had decided to make Rei their unofficial punching bag.

_"…Please?"_

Kai's shoulder-devil was going haywire. He was speaking so fast that Kai only caught a few words, but those were more than he'd ever wanted to hear. It distressed him a bit to know that all of that came from his own subconscious. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the…extra distractions…and opened them, only to be faced with more of the torture. "Rei…"

"Yeah? Huh, Kai?" Rei's eyes narrowed a bit. "…Kai, are you okay?"

Kai shook himself. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just…a little distracted today. I'll hang out with you today."

Kai's chest had the pleasure of meeting Rei's cheek, and Kai was glad that Rei couldn't see his face at this point. He was on the verge of taking that kid's face in his hands and…

"So, Kai, what are we going to do today?"

…Well, farewell to that idea.

Kai noticed that Rei had pulled away and was staring at…nothing. He looked like he'd gone to sleep with his eyes open. His eyes flashed through several emotions; amusement, curiosity, more curiosity, disgust – Kai didn't know what that was about – and finally…

Rei shook his head and said, oh-so-intelligently, "Eh?"

Kai felt confused. Why was Rei acting so weird?

…Wait. This was how _he'd _been acting when he'd been distracted by…

"Hey, Rei?"

Rei smiled in response to the address, waiting expectantly for whatever came next.

"…This is a completely random, hypothetical question that has nothing to do with my own views, but…do you believe in shoulder-devils?"

To Kai's surprise, Rei's face slid through three emotions. Shock, confusion, and…_amusement? Again?_

"Of course I do, Kai. He and my shoulder-angel play poker with their buddies every Thursday night."

Rei shrugged and wandered off down the hallway, pausing only to peek over his shoulder and ask, "Kai, are you coming?"

Kai shook himself, nodded, and responded, oh-so-intelligently, "Eh?"

-

"Wow, I had fun today," Rei said, sounding sexy, as always. "Did you?"

Kai didn't respond with something his shoulder-devil would say, which was something on the lines of, _'I always have fun with you, my sexy little kitten. How about we go up to my room and have a bit more fun?'_

Why was his shoulder-devil such a pervert? Kai had _never _been perverted, thank you very much. His shoulder-angel nudged his cheek gently.

_"Kai, sweetie, you've always been this way. You're just…really good at kidding yourself. But that's not healthy, you know…embrace your natural state!"_

Kai shuddered. "Er…erm…yeah. I did have fun. I've got to go now, and…take care of…I have…some cleaning to do. Or something like that."

Rei watched as Kai sauntered off. A small smirk appeared on his face as he counted down.

_Five…four…three…two…one!_

This time Kai's back got to know Rei's cheek a little better, and this time he was just glad that…well…never mind. Thinking about that would only make it worse. Sometimes, Kai wished desperately that he'd been born asexual.

"Goodnight, Kai," Rei purred (wait, he _purred?) _seductively (EH?).

"Er…goodnight, Rei. I've really got to go take care of some things. I'll talk to you later."

Inside, Rei was smirking as he pulled away. _I don't usually enjoy teasing people so much, but…seeing as it's Kai…I think I'll be okay._

Unbeknownst to Kai, Rei had been glad that he hadn't looked back when he'd pulled away. Rei hadn't been able to keep _this _blush down.

-

Rei saw the red hair approaching long before he actually saw Tala's face; his hair was so…_shiny. _It sort of irked Rei that the subject of his somewhat angered musings was actually coming his way. Actually…it just plain irked him, and his thoughts hadn't been 'somewhat' angered. They were just plain angered.

"Tala. Bryan." Rei said this tonelessly. During a fight, letting your opponent know that you were angry was a _bad idea. _"What do you need?"

"Oh, we just need a word or two with you," Tala said softly. Bryan smirked. Rei wondered for a moment if Bryan ever did _anything _on his own before turning his full attention to Tala.

"All right. Which words?"

"Ooh, we've got a witty one. How…_cute."_

Rei got up from the bench he'd been sitting on and stretched a bit. "Is this really necessary, guys? You got your asses kicked the other day, and now I have an upper hand. Unlike you, I can see in the dark."

Tala frowned. "It _is _true that you've beaten us before, and it is _also _true that you can see in the dark. Fortunately, for us, this stretch of sidewalk is lit by lamps."

Rei sighed softly. "Are you really asking to fight me again?"

Tala shook his head. "No. We are demanding it."

Rei slouched into his defensive position – meaning that he was facing them, hands balled into fists on his hips, looking almost unconcerned – and cocked his head. "Well, are you going to rush me now or can I go back to my room? I'm getting bored, and I want to get ready for next week's match."

With an almost silent snarl, Tala rushed in from the left, and Bryan rushed in from the right. Rei grinned slightly; he had been expecting this, hence the strange defensive position. They were thoroughly predictable.

It was only a matter of time before Tala and Bryan were worn out enough to let Rei in to make his move. In a matter of seconds, Tala was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Bryan turned to Rei, seething.

"What _was _that? You…you…" Bryan didn't seem to have any more words in his vocabulary at this point, so Rei decided to educate him.

"The human body has many weaknesses," Rei explained gently, as if talking to a preschooler. "If one knows the right place to press a fingertip or two, one can take down even the largest of opponents. Your friend is unconscious, but don't worry; when he wakes up, the only thing he'll feel is a massive headache." Rei smiled warmly. "Now, are you going to take him to the hotel or are you going to…"

Rei didn't have time to finish his sentence; he was now focused on dodging the many punches being thrown at him. When had Bryan gotten so damn fast and strong?

Rei had been jumping delicately, focusing on both footwork and…well…not getting hit, but even the best of fighters makes a mistake here and there. Now, it was Rei's turn to make a mistake.

When Rei kicked Bryan in the face, he crumpled quickly, like a tissue. But Rei hadn't taken the curb into account when he'd kicked, therefore giving him two choices: stand there, and let his ankle get broken, or lean back, and hope his arms could still take the pressure.

…Was the first even a real option?

Apparently, his right arm _wasn't _up to the task, and Rei got a nasty shock when his wrist made a funny popping noise and suddenly hurt like hell. He let the rest of his body fall to the ground, but quickly stood up. He needed to get back to the hotel.

This tournament was quickly turning in the opposite direction of fun. Well, at least he could still 'tease' Kai…

-

We're sorry for the slow update. Our brains were occupied with other matters and we couldn't hold any more information in them. But now we're okay. We're alive, and all that jazz.


	6. Chapter 6

DUN DUN DUN! -insert Jaws theme-

Apolla: We are back, and we are...

Luna: Back. That's all. We are back.

Apolla: Chill out! Do you not know how to make jokes?

Luna: ...I'm an artist. Not a comedian.

Apolla: So you're saying I got all the humor?

Luna: Yes, which is good, because I got everything else.

Apolla: Yay! Oh, wait...what?

Rei: You're back! Finally! Now you can reassure Kai.

Luna: Don't worry, Kai, Rei won't die until a later chapter.

Apolla: Don't say stuff like that! Don't worry, Kai, I haven't confirmed that.

Kai: -glares-

Apolla: And I won't! Right! Because killing is bad!

Luna: ...No, killing is _fun._

Apolla: You need to see a therapist.

Luna: I killed the last one.

Apolla: I know. The funeral potatoes were good. Remember?

Luna: No, I don't like those. But the bl------

Rei: I apologize for the twins' sudden disappearance. Apolla needed to do a bit of...er...cleaning.

Kai: Yes. Of Luna's mouth.

Rei: No, Kai, it was something bigger.

Kai: ...

Rei: Her shirt, silly! Luna threw black peas all over it.

Kai: Right...okay...okay. Apolla and Luna don't own...anything except Luna's trademarked Glare-o-Doom, Waves-o-Doom, and Eyes-o-Doom.

Rei: Don't forget Doomland!

Kai: She doesn't own that, she just lives there.

-

"Why are we stalking him, Mariah?"

"First of all, he disappeared yesterday. He must've known I wanted to take him shopping…"

"No surprise _there," _Kevin muttered. Mariah 'accidentally' smacked him when she 'didn't hear him.'

"Anyway," she continued, "he's been acting weird ever since this morning. Plus, he _lost _today's _match. _Rei _never _loses."

Lee coughed. "Er…but he _does…"_

Lee's eyes grew wide and he ducked as Mariah's fist went sailing past. "Oh, never mind. Rei never loses. Just listen to Her Royal Pinkesty."

Gary rubbed his stomach. "But…that still doesn't explain why we're 'hiding' in a bush, _stalking _Rei."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "You just don't understand. We're not stalking anyone. We're enjoying nature, and we just happen to be near Rei everywhere we go."

Lee nodded. "Right. _Enjoying nature. _And I suppose we were enjoying nature when we went to that store that sold only leather coats for five minutes?"

Mariah nodded. "Oh, that. No, Rei was just walking by, and I didn't want him to see that I was enjoying nature _outside _the store."

Mariah was met with three raised eyebrows. She glared. "Shut up, guys. You know this is the first time I've done anything like this."

Lee shook his head in astonishment. "Mariah, you stalk Rei _every day."_

Mariah nodded. "That I do, but today, I'm enjoying nature."

-

"_They're stalking us still."_

"_Well, yeah, because we're only the sexiest individuals on all three planes."_

"_But still. They should try to be a little more discreet. That little bush cannot hide them all."_

"_It could, if Gary-the-Boulder wasn't with them."_

"_That's cruel."_

"_What do you expect? I'm an angel. I'm exempt from judgment."_

Rei couldn't help but shake his head. His shoulder-angel and shoulder-devil had decided to trade jobs when he was four years old and now…

Well, it was safe to say that he had the wackiest conscience he'd ever met.

Never mind that he'd never met anyone else's conscience.

"Yo, Rei!"

Rei ignored Max's voice. He knew that if Max wanted to invade Doomland, he'd just fire off his Ray-o-Doom™ and Max would leave him alone for a while.

"Rei!"

…And there was Tyson. The Sidekick who Never Stopped Eating…Rei groaned. Seeing as there was no food here, that meant that Tyson would use the movement of his mouth to form words instead of chew.

Max and Tyson stopped in front of him. Tyson spoke first, trying to peer into Rei's eyes.

"Rei, you lost your match. Is everything oka…OH MY GOD DOOM!"

Rei had looked up and Tyson had seen his eyes. Oh yes, Tyson had looked into the Eyes-o-Doom™. Max pointed up.

"Er…Rei, what's with the Cloud-o-Death?"

Rei's shoulder-devil was especially proud of this recent addition. It had been on sale for three dollars and came fully equipped with drizzles and thunder. Lightning sold separately.

Tyson leaned over to Max and whispered, "If he was an anime character, that cloud would flash and start to drizzle…oh. Wow. Are we sure he's not an anime character?"

Rei leaned against a conveniently-placed tree and folded his arms. "What Cloud-o-Death?"

Tyson backed away slightly, trying to pull Max along with him. "The…one…above your head…shaped like a skull…"

Rei looked up and was startled to see such a cloud. "Oh. Hmm. It's raining, but I'm not wet. It must know better than to disturb me when I'm in this mood."

This time, there were seven raised eyebrows. Mariah still hadn't gotten the trick down.

"Well, anyway, I'm going back to the hotel. Goodbye," Rei said, and left.

Tyson pulled Max to his chest. "That…was disturbing."

Max nodded wisely. "I know. I thought clouds like that went off the market years ago."

-

"_They're avoiding him!"_

"_Don't you _dare _tell me you completed the set, Angel."_

"_Okay. I won't."_

"_Angel!"_

"_What? I didn't."_

"_Oh, good. I don't want to have to deal with my superiors."_

"_Oh, come on, they're not _that _bad. I used to work with them, remember? The gods have a pretty good sense of humor."_

"_Ooh, look, here comes Tala. And the Sidekick."_

"_His name's Bryan, Devil! Get it right!"_

"_Right, right. Well, are we going to give him a chance to talk to them or are we going to keep steering him toward that other shmexy boy?"_

"_I'm supposed to be the pervy one. I'm now the official shoulder-devil."_

"_Ah, but you weren't born that way. Perviness is a gift. You either have it or you don't. And you, my dear, don't. Not sorry."_

"_I hate you."_

"_And I love you."_

-

"Oh my god Bryan. Don't look at him."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get hit in the eyes with a Ray-o-Doom™."

"What's that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to…ack! Duck! Run! Take cover! He's switched from Rays to Waves! No one is safe!"

Bryan ran.

Tala ran.

Rei walked on.

-

"Where are you guys taking me?"

Angel looked up. "How did you escape?"

Devil nodded fervently. "You're supposed to be on autopilot!"

Rei shrugged. "It's not very hard to 'escape' when all you did was put me at the back of my mind. There are _signs, _you know."

Angel's face fell. "Aww, I knew we forgot something."

Devil started dancing on one foot. "Ooh, ooh, here comes Kai! We did it! Ha ha, you owe me a dollar!"

Angel sighed. "Ah, I never accepted the bet. You said, 'I bet you a dollar we can get him to Kai.' And I said, 'Okay.' I never disagreed with your idea."

Devil faded away, muttering. Angel followed, leaving Rei to deal with a concerned and slightly frightened Kai.

"Rei? What's with the rain and the Waves-o-Doom™?"

Rei shook his head to clear the last parting advice of his conscience, and suddenly, the cloud and waves disappeared. "Er…I bought them?"

Kai nodded, studying Rei out of the corner of his eye. There weren't _really _waves _or _clouds. It was just an expression.

"Okay, Rei, whatever you say."

Rei gasped and Kai took a step back. "That was a rhyme, Kai. Did you plan that?"

Kai focused on a spot slightly to the side of Rei's head. "Er…no."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence, and a tumbleweed drifted by, squashing a cricket. (A/N We're sorry, but the writers' brains decided to take vacations.)

"So…what did you need?"

Rei looked up. "Wha? I don't need anything."

"But you _called _me about an hour ago, and asked me to meet you here."

Kai didn't add that his stomach decided to dance nonstop until Rei had shown up.

Rei scowled. "I'm going to KILL you guys!"

Kai looked left. There was no one there. Nor was there anyone to his right, behind him, or above him. The sidewalk, being an inanimate object, didn't count.

"Who are you going to kill?"

"Oh, just two people I have the misfortune to know and who have been doing things to me."

Kai gave Rei a stern look. "You can't kill members of the opposite team, Rei."

"Team?" Rei shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm not going to kill Tala and Bryan. That wouldn't be fun. I'm talking about two _other _irksome people."

Kai raised both eyebrows to show surprise. "…Okay. Whatever."

Kai put a hand on Rei's shoulder and said, "Well, if you don't need me, then I'll be on my way."

Rei started to nod, but then caught sight of a lot of pink and decided that he really wanted to spend time with Kai. "A-a-a-a-aaaaaah! This way! Hurry, run for your life!"

Scared, Rei ran.

Intrigued, Kai ran.

Disappointed, Mariah walked on.

-

Next chapter:

ZOMG! What's wrong with Rei's stomach? Why is Kai the problem? And…how long has Mariah been plotting _this?_

Stay tuned for the next installment of 'The Bully Game!'

Luna: -peeks out of hiding- Is she gone?


End file.
